


Cheater, Cheater

by MiseryAndEcstasy (EcstasyAndMisery)



Series: devyn x blaire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fighting, Lesbians, Lingerie, Mentions of Smut, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, Sad, Texting, bad girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/MiseryAndEcstasy
Summary: Devyn finds out Blaire's secret.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: devyn x blaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144919
Kudos: 4





	Cheater, Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> so, if you've looked at my pseud, you'll see that i have a fanfic called “devyn’s birthday” which is basically some lesbian smut about my oc’s. i haven't written another work about them in a while. normally, i like them to be all sweet and in love, but i've never written something for the two of them with cheating or fighting. so here we go !

**Devyn’s POV**

Blaire was in the shower when I got home from work. I was supposed to work a few more hours but my boss, Sam, let leave early for “good behavior,” whatever  _ that's _ supposed to mean.

I was honestly so exhausted that I just wanted to collapse on our bed. So that's exactly what I was going to do…

...Until I heard Blaire’s phone go off. 

Don't get me wrong, I'm not the type of significant other to always think my girlfriend is cheating on me. Quite the opposite, actually. Blaire lets me answer her texts because she knows I won't do anything bad. I let her do the same on my phone. To put it simply, we trust each other. 

I sat on the bed and grabbed the phone. I didn't recognize who was texting her, though. I figured it was one of her friends from school, considering the amount of classes she's taking, I would assume she'd have quite a few friends.

**iMessage: Leah**

wyd cutie?

Honestly, I can't tell if this girl is flirting or if she's just one of those girls that calls everyone pet names like honey, sweetie,  _ cutie _ . I decided to respond. 

**To Leah:**

who is this?

Her response was almost instant. 

**iMessage: Leah**

oh baby don't tell me you don't have my number saved even after all those nights we’ve spent together ;)

Surely this Leah girl is just referring to the times Blaire has gone over to work on projects. But why is she calling  _ my _ girlfriend ‘baby’? 

The old me would be pissed off by now. But I decided to go along with it. 

**To Leah:**

no i did but i lost all my contacts yesterday

That was a terrible lie, she'd probably see right through it. 

**iMessage: Leah**

no worries

**iMessage: Leah**

are you still coming over since ur gf is working late tonight ?

I still don't want to make assumptions.  _ They're just friends. They're just friends. They're just friends. _

**To Leah:**

yea duh. why wouldn't i lol

**iMessage: Leah**

just asking ;)

**iMessage: Leah**

don't forget to wear the black lingerie with the crotchless panties like you promised ;)

_ What the fuck _ . I was so appalled that I didn't even bother responding. I set the phone down and tried to simpilize the situation.

Blaire’s cheating on me. She's really actually cheating on me. There's literally no other explanation as to why a girl is reminding her to wear  _ lingerie _ while at her house. I bet this is why we haven't had sex in like two weeks. 

I heard the water turn off in the bathroom. She's getting out of the shower and I think I'm going to confront her. 

In our room, there was a short hallway from the bathroom that lead into the walk-in closet. Blaire always walked directly from the bathroom to the closet once she finished. 

She didn't notice me, probably because she thought I was still at work. 

I laid back onto one of the fluffy pillows and waited patiently for her to finish getting dressed. This conversation was going to be interesting. 

The door finally opened after about ten minutes and Blaire spotted me on the bed. Her eyes widened in shock. 

“D-Devyn, what are you doing here early? I thought you were working late?” 

I glanced at what she was wearing for a second. The black lingerie with the crotchless panties. “Sam let me leave early. Why are you wearing that?”

I knew why, but I wanted to see if she would tell me.

She started fumbling with her fingers. “I, uh, just had the urge to dress sexy?”

It sounded more like a question than a statement. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. 

I sat up. I was getting bored already. I'm gonna bring it up. “Oh, that's funny.” She gave me a questioning look and I continued, “I thought it was for  _ Leah _ .” 

I held her phone up for her to see so I could get her to understand what I meant. Again, her face was shocked. “What do you mean?”

I didn't want to make things really bad so I kept my voice calm and even. “You didn't know I was coming home early tonight.I know that you were gonna wear that lingerie to  _ Leah’s _ house tonight. I'm not mad, I just wanna know…  _ why _ ? Am I not good enough in bed, or in general? Did you want to spare hurting my feelings with a break-up? Cause I'll tell you right now, finding out that you're cheating on me is honestly worse than breaking up.”

Blaire walked over to the bed. “Dev, I didn't want you to find out this way.” She tried grabbing my hand but I pulled away. 

“How did you want me to find out, then, Blaire? When we're already married and you tell me that you cheated on me a while ago? Is that how?” 

She gasped and her eyes started watering. “You… want to get married?.”

“ _ Wanted. _ I  _ wanted _ to get married to you. I was actually going to go start looking for rings because I wanted to propose to you. But after this… I can't even imagine being with you for another second,” I spat. 

“Devyn,  _ please _ . I love you! This whole thing with Leah was a mistake. I won't ever,  _ ever _ cheat on you again.” Blaire started sobbing. Which was strange since she knows I hate when people sob. It's one of the attention-wanting forms of crying. She's probably lying.

“No, Blaire! How am I supposed to trust  _ anything _ you say when you've been lying to me? This whole situation would've been different if you were  _ just _ texting her or something like that but  _ no _ . You've been  _ sleeping _ with her.” I took a breath. “Do you really think I still want to be with you?”

“Dev, I don’t even know how to explain any of this properly. I’m not justifying any of this, okay? You want me to explain, so that’s what I'm going to do.

“I guess I just wanted a change. Going about it like this was probably the worst option but, Dev, think about it. You were my first girlfriend. And I was yours. We’ve been together since  _ high school _ . To answer your other question, you are good enough, in bed and generally.” She looked down and started playing with her fingers as she continued.

“As for the break up question… I didn’t—and don’t— want to break up, Devyn. And I know it’s practically inevitable at this point but I never wanted it to happen. I was going to ask you if I could maybe experiment with other girls a few times and I just didn’t know how to bring it up. I thought if I did, you would assume I wanted to leave you or something like that.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. She wanted to experiment with other girls? I would get that if she was bisexual and wanted to be with guys or something but seriously what the  _ fuck _ ? Other girls? “Why would you want to be with other girls, Blaire?”

“I don't  _ know _ , Devyn. It's just… I feel like because you're the only girlfriend I've ever had I just wanted a small change. Haven't you ever felt that way.”

The anger started bubbling back up. “No, Blaire, I haven't ever thought about being with other girls because I love  _ you _ . You were the one that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.”

“Devyn, can we  _ please _ work this out? I love you and I really don't know what I was thinking before.  _ Please _ .” Her voice broke on the last word and it almost (keyword being almost) made me feel bad. But I'm not giving in to her.

“I need some time away from you. I don't know if I'll want to get back together with you but you need to leave. I don't care where you go, or what you do. Just go.” I watched as new tears came to her eyes. “I'm going to block you so you can't contact me until  _ I'm _ ready. I'm going to the store to get some things and that should give you enough time to get anything you need. Leave your key on the table when you leave.”

Then I left the room, got my shoes on, and left the house to the sounds of my ex-girlfriend crying.


End file.
